It has been well documented that ischemic, physical, chemical and biological injuries cause an increase of intracellular calcium concentration in the cells, which in turn activates endogeneous phospholipases and proteases. These enzymes not only attack cell membranes causing injury, but also initiate a cascade of reactions whose metabolites could cause thrombosis, inflammation, allergy, ulcer and immune deficiency. The inventor synthesized new compounds from prostaglandin A.sub.1 or prostaglandin E.sub.1 which can protect cells by (a) chelating intracellular calcium ions, (b) inhibiting phospholipase and protease activities and (c) inhibiting various endogeneous enzymes which are involved in the cascade of reactions. The compounds were also found to protect organs of chronic alcoholic subjects.